Mientes tan bien
by Wolfgirl-Valentine
Summary: Pequeño songfic con la cansion mientes tan bien de Sin Bandera.


Ryuuzaki no sabia bien a que le había citado Ligth, eso le inquietaba, al llegar el castaño toco la puerta que le fue abierta por el pelinegro, le dejo pasar y el se sentó como era su costumbre en su sillón.

-Y a que se debe tu visita Ligth-kun?-pregunto al tiempo que se comía un chocolate de la mesa -

Ryuuzaki...necesito decirte algo-su flequillo tapaba sus ojosLigth se acercó hasta L y se arrodillo frente a el quedando a su altura -Ryuuzaki desde hace tiempo he estado sintiendo esto, y necesito expresarlo...o creo que me volveré loco-acercando su rostro al del pelinegro -

Ligth-kun-

mirando su rostroMuy lentamente se acerco y le beso, al principio lento, solo rozándolo, convirtiéndose paulatinamente en un beso húmedo y apasionado... Ryuuzaki no reaccionaba, su mente estaba confusa, una parte le decía que estaba actuando...otra quería creer que era cierto...

Al terminar Ligth lo miro a los ojos y le susurro... -y para que sepas que soy sincero te diré un secreto...-acercándose a su oído-yo soy Kira-

-.......-L se quedo en blanco....¿aquello era una confesión? -y quiero que sepas que no te matare...sabes por que?-L no dijo nada-porque te amo-dijo al tiempo que volvía a besarle

_Que te quedarías conmigo una vida entera..._

_Que a tu lado adiós inviernos solo primavera..._

_Que las olas son de magia y no de agua salada_

_Yo te creo todo y tu no me das nada...tu no me das nada... _

Ryuuzaki seguía sin conectar bien las ideas, Ligth aprovecho su confusión y le abrazo, beso su cuello hasta llegar a su oído allí le dijo que se rindiera, que le apoyara, que lo único que quería era un mundo mejor, que se quedara a su lado y que juntos gobernarían, serian los dioses...le repitió que le amaba que siempre lo hizo desde que lo conoció...le susurraba cuentos que parecían sacados de novelas de amor para niñas tontas, Y lo peor era que le creía...

_Que si sigo tu camino llegare hasta el cielo_

_Tu me mientes en la cara y yo me vuelvo ciego_

_Yo me trago tus palabras tu juegas un juego_

_y me brilla el mundo cuando dices luego...cuando dices luego_

Para cuando se di cuenta ya estaban en su habitación, acostados sobre la cama y Ligth sobre el, algo en su cabeza se quería conectar , hacerle saber que todo era mentira...pero al diablo con eso! Sabia que era falso...pero aun así...se sentía muy bien...

Ligth comenzó a levantarle el sweater mientras dejaba besos en la piel descubierta desde el estomago hasta llegar a su rostro que beso con desesperación, L tenia los ojos cerrados, aquellas caricias le sacaban quedos gemidos, se sentía en el cielo...pero cuando vio los ojos de Ligth un momento recordó la verdadera situación...esos ojos no estaban llenos de amor como deberían, solo lujuria...

_Cuando dices siento, siento que eres todo_

_Cuando dices vida yo estaré contigo,_

_Tomas de mi mano y por dentro lloro_

_aunque sea mentira me hace sentir vivo_

_aunque es falso el aire...siento que respiro _

Cerro los ojos con fuerza no quería pensar en eso, las húmedas caricias que el castaño empezaba a brindarle con a lengua aminoraron el dolor, pero seguía ahí, su ropa fue desapareciendo lentamente, al igual que la de Ligth, al final los dos desnudos era lo que quedaba, gimió fuerte al sentir como le empezaba a masturbar con la boca, se sentía tan bien...y a la vez era una cruel tortura

Los minutos le parecieron una eternidad hasta que se corrió en la boca del otro que bebió todo, se acerco hasta el y le beso, probo su propia esencia algo muy extraño, de pronto su boca fue abandonada dando paso a los delgados dedos Ligth, que le pidió que los mojara bien, el un poco entorpecido por el reciente orgasmo obedeció, cuando el otro los sintió preparados los saco y mientras le besaba profano su virginidad con uno de ellos, L cerro los ojos aun mas fuerte si eso era posible...dolía...pero mas dolía su corazón pues aquel al que se entregaba no le amaba, y lo sabia, y aun así...lo ignoraba.

_Mientes tan bien_

_Que me sabe verdad tono lo que me das_

_Y ya te estoy amando_

_Mientes tan bien_

_Que he llegado a imaginar que en mi amor llenas tu piel_

_y aunque todo es de papel...mientes tan bien... _

Al poco tiempo después de tres dedos Ligth sintió que ya estaba preparado y los sustituyo por su miembro, dolía y mucho. Las embestidas empezaron lentamente como si tuviera miedo a lastimarlo, que estupidez, mas herido no podía estar...cada ves llegaba mas dentro de el, mas rápido, mas fuerte, al final L se vino por segunda vez entre sus abdómenes, Ligth al sentir ese estremecimiento que apretaba su hombría se corrió en su interior y callo rendido sobre el otro...repitiéndole esa mentira-te amo-

_Y aunque todo es de papel... _

Se preguntaba a si mismo porque dejo que eso pasara...pero su mente ya tenia la respuesta...

Por que L quería perder ante Kira...

Por que Ryuuzaki quería seguir a Kira...

Porque Elle Lawliet.........quería pertenecerle a Ligth Yagami...

_Mientes...lo sé....._

* * *

Gracias por leer, un reviews me haria feliz x3, mas de uno...superfeliz


End file.
